Mario vs Goku
Description It's a battle of epic proportions as two champions from their universe duke it out. introduction wiz:you've had many heroes throught fiction but none are known as well as these too. boomstick:mario the plumber and hero of the mushroom kingdom wiz:and goku the tenacious super saiyan. boomstick:both have saved people and planets and are probably the most overpowered heroes ever. wiz:it's our job to analyze their armor,weapons and skills to find out who'd win in a death battle. mario Wiz: Mario was born as one of the Star Children on Yoshi's Island. His brother Luigi was kidnapped by Baby Bowser when they were little, and he already had a group of friends from the start. Boomstick: When you have an army of dinosaurs on your side, you know your destined for greatness! Wiz: Though Mario appears like your average plumber, he is actually very quick. Boomstick: The dude not only saves princesses, but plays sports, parties, and even went in the Olympics against Sonic! Wiz: Mario has a large arsenal behind him, including the Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs. Boomstick: The Ice Flower allows him to freeze his foes, and become an expert ice skater! Wiz: The Tannoki Suit grants Mario the ability to glide, and allows him to turn into stone for a few seconds. Boomstick: The Frog Suit allows Mario to swim, and the Mega Mushroom makes him grow ten times his size for a minute! Wiz: But no powerup has ever been as powerful as Star Mario. In this form, he is totally invincible and can kill basic enemies with a single touch. Boomstick: It's no secret why it kept up with Super Sonic! Wiz: Mario has achieved many feats, like lifting castles, taking down more villains than any other video game character, and was able to keep up with a rocket during Charizard's trailer for Smash 4. Boomstick: But Mario has plenty of flaws, like not using strategy and just running at his foe. He isn't also the smartest, as he always goes to the wrong castle 7 times a game! Wiz: But he really does deserve the respect he gets. Mario: It's a me, Mario! goku wiz:kakarot was born on the planet vegeta as a low class warrior.he hardly escaped the extinction of his planet and race.he was then adopted by grandpa gohan.his main concerns are food and largely combat.at 12 years old he was trained by Roshi kaimei center ryu which trained him to exceed superhuman levels.he developed several fighting techniques there including 1.the fast moving after image. 2.his dragonthrow is a powerful throw which chan pick up and toss whole people into the ground 3.mimicry 4.the fist shockwave goku's also a master The Kaio Ken a heavenly martial arts technique taught to Goku by North Kaio. It is one of Goku's signature techniques. The Kaio Ken amplifies Goku's speed, power, mental acuity and physical prowess for short bursts of high intensity. boomstick:all this at 15 man that'd be real nice get rid of all those abnoxious people. wiz:his power level at the time was over 8,000. boomstick:of course like all power rankings these are meaningless.they're just they're to "show how unreliable and meaningless they are. wiz: pre death battle death battle results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pikatoo Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Love deathbattle Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles